


Rainy Day

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rikkai regulars are stuck in the gym on a rainy day. What could possibly happen. Niou/Yagyuu and Sanada/Yukimura.<br/>Don't own, don't make money. Just having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

With a small sigh, Yukimura studied the pile of paperclips in front of Niou and compared it to the small, pitiful stacks in front of the other regulars. "Niou, I do believe you're cheating," he said with a small smile.

"Would I do something like that?" Niou asked trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"Yes," the other regulars minus Sanada - who was practicing his newest kendo form - chorused.

"Fine, tell me how you cheat at a game like Go Fish," Niou said.

"Show me your sleeves, Niou-kun," Yagyuu commented.

Niou pulled off his jacket and shirt and tossed them at Yagyuu, hitting him in the face. "hiding cars up your sleeves is lame, Yagyuu."

"Don't ask about his pants," Akaya begged before anyone else could say anything.

"Like you haven't seen it before, brat."

"Niou-kun!"

"I meant in the showers, Yagyuu," Niou said. "I wouldn't do anything like that you."

"There is a 95% chance Niou is stacking the deck when he shuffles." 

Yukimura nodded. "Thank you, Renji," he said. "I believe I will shuffle for a while, Niou, and we will see if you have been cheating or not."

"Why are we gambling on Go Fish again?" Marui asked popping his gum.

"Because the school frowns on us playing poker," Jackal said. "They think gambling is bad for us and want to keep our minds pure."

Marui frowned. "Oi, baldy, what did you do, swallow the rule book or something?" he asked. "Anyway, if they want to keep our minds pure, then why are we constantly exposed to Niou?"

"Every time they tried to purify him the teacher ended up so distraught that they've given up," Yukimura explained. "something about an exception to every rule. But if I ever find you trying to corrupt Akaya again, Niou, you will be running laps all winter. Outside. In your shorts."

"Niou-kun!"

"Would you chill, Yagyuu? I just gave him some old porn magazines I didn't need anymore."

"Akaya is too young for those kinds of things," Yukimura said.

"No wonder he kept asking me all of those questions," Jackal muttered with a glare at Niou.

"That was so funny, Jackal-senpai, you looked like a tomato when I asked you how two guys...umph."

Jackal clamped his hand firmly over Akaya's mouth. "I told you we would talk about it when you're older," he said. "Just focus on winning the card game."

Yukimura put the cards on the bench behind him. "Sanada, would you cut the deck, please?"

A loud crash and halves of playing cards flying around brought Yukimura gracefully to his feet. He was the Child of God after all and he never showed when his heart was racing or he was startled, even when he was. "Sanada?" he asked.

Sanada lowered his katana and looked at the remains of the bench, cards still fluttering around him. "I'm sorry, Yukimura," he said flushing. "But when you asked me to cut the deck, I reacted without thinking."

"Why do you have your katana at school?" Yukimura asked.

"There's an 85% chance it's so his nephew won't mess with it."

Yukimura sighed. "Just leave it in the clubhouse from now on," he said. "Don't let any of the teachers know it's here. You know they frown on that."

"Of course, Yukimura," Sanada said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Marui asked.

"We could have a sex education class for Akaya," Niou replied leaning against Yagyuu. "With practical demonstrations."

Akaya perked up at the suggestion, but slumped down again when Yagyuu pushed Niou off, causing the Petenshi to fall over.

"Niou, laps," Yukimura smiled. "Outside."

"It's pouring," Niou protested.

"I'll let you know when you can come back inside," Yukimura said.

Niou pushed up and shuffled out. Yanagi glanced at the cards. "If we get some tape we could fix the cards and continue the game."

"I'll go," Jackal said running out of the gym.

"The question does remain how we're going to explain the bench," Yanagi said.

"Woodworm," Yukimura replied. "Start picking up and sorting cards, everyone."

"There is a 98% chance they won't believe us, Seiichi."

"They will if I tell them," Yukimura said. "Thank you, Jackal."

The tape spread around to all of the regulars, now including Sanada but minus Niou, and they started to put the cards back together. But when they started the game again, Akaya let out a loud shout. "Why do I have one half of an eight and another of a two taped together?" he exclaimed.

"And not even the right suit," Marui commented looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, quit looking at my cards, Marui-senpai," Akaya said.

Yanagi sighed. "There is a 100% chance Niou is involved."

"But he's running laps," Jackal said.

"Niou," Yukimura said.

Yagyuu pulled off his glasses and smirked. "Puri."

"How long have you been switched?" Sanada demanded.

"All day," Niou replied as he pulled off his wig and mussed his hair. "You guys really need to learn to tell the difference."

"Go and join Yagyuu," Yukimura said. "I told you no more swapping unless it's for a match."

Sanada glanced at Yukimura. "Now what do you want to do, Yukimura?" he asked. "It's still raining too hard to hold practice."

"Go get your stuff and start warming up," Yukimura said. "We'll work on our swings in here."

Akaya glanced out the gym window and started laughing. Niou and Yagyuu were under a tree, lips locked together and doing something with their hips. Neither of them even seemed to notice the rain pouring down on them.

"Get in here now!"

Akaya, Niou, and Yagyuu all jumped at Sanada's yell. The baby demon took off running to get his tennis bag while the Platinum pair broke apart with identical smirks and started towards the gym. 

"Yukimura, we really need to do something," Sanada said when he felt his captain step up next to him.

"We could take notes," Yukimura suggested.

"Yukimura!"

"I'm joking, Sanada," Yukimura said with a smile. "I'll handle this. Go warm up."

The pair stopped just outside the door, thoroughly soaked and amused. "Sanada is a spoil sport," Niou said.

"He is, but he makes up for it in other ways," Yukimura said. "Go shower and get warm before you catch colds and run your laps in here. Then you can practice your swings and do a normal training routine. You're not leaving until everything is done. Understand?"

"Yes, Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu said. He started across the gym and paused when he realized that Niou was still talking with Yukimura. "What was that about, Niou-kun?"

"Just a little bribe to buy us some time alone in the shower."

"What did you do?"

"You remember that new lube I bought?"

"The one we used last night that heated up and kept us both hard for several hours no matter how many times we climaxed? Yes, with great fondness, Niou-kun."

Niou smirked. "I put a bottle in my tennis bag for Yukimura," he said. "I was just letting him know where it was and what it can do."

"How devilish of you, Niou-kun," Yagyuu smiled pulling his partner towards the showers.

"Puri," Niou replied.

Fifteen minutes later the gym echoed with Sanada's voice. "Akaya, get away from the showers now!"

Yukimura sighed and shook his head. It looked like it was time to have Yanagi give their baby the talk. It was either that or Akaya was going to learn from Niou and, while not a bad thing, he didn't want Akaya trying anything advanced until he knew what he was doing. Yukimura fingered the bottle of lube in his pocket. Things like he and Sanada were going to be doing that night. He smiled, making all the regulars flinch. Life was good.


End file.
